Una hermosa y gran familia
by Shimizu Naku
Summary: Rukia despierta en su cumpleaños y es celebrada de la mejor de las maneras con su familia.One-shot.


Una hermosa y gran familia.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, todavía medio dormida, y lo primero que vio al despertar completamente fue que, no había nadie al lado suyo .Supuso que su esposo debía estar o en el baño o haciendo el desayuno, ya que la verdad sería un maldito idiota si por este día en especial no le cocinara a sabiendas que ella cocinaba los otros 364 días del año .

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, esperando el desayuno en esta como todos los años desde hace 25 años .Sonrío, al escuchar los no tan discretos pasos que se dirigían hacía la habitación .Mientras esperaba que entraran al dormitorio, miro hacia su derecha, a un mueble repleto de fotos de ella con su esposo e hijos a lo largo del tiempo, todavía no podía creer que el mayor de ellos ya tuviera 22 años, como pasa el tiempo .En eso escucha como se abre la puerta y por ella entra su esposo junto con sus 8 hijos, si 8 hijos, cuatro varones y cuatro mujeres .Lentamente se da la vuelta, los mira y dice…

-Buenos días-dice sonriendo dulcemente.

-Buenos días oka-san-dicen todos sus hijos a coro excepto el mas pequeño que tiene dos y todavía no hablaba-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!-esta vez le gritan todos, para luego tirarse a la cama y abrazarla .Luego de muchos abrazos y besos, lo chicos despejaron la cama para que su marido pusiera una bandeja con su desayuno en su regazo-Feliz cumpleaños Rukia-le dice el pelinaranja para luego besarla dulcemente.

-Gracias Ichigo-le responde esta y lo besa de nuevo.

-¡¡¡Que asco, no hagan eso enfrente nuestro!!!-les grita Keichi, su hijo de 10 años, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos miel.

-¡¡¡Cállate no arruines el momento idiota!!!-le dice golpeándolo su hermana mayor de 14 años, Yukie, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¡¡¡Auch…pues tu eres mas idiota, tarada!!!-le dice sacándole la lengua Keichi.

-¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste!!!?-le pregunta esta con una venita en su frente.

-Ya basta los dos-les reprende el mayor de todos Kukai con 22 años, tiene el cabello negro y ojos miel-no le arruinen el día a oka-san-

-Si háganle caso Kukai-lo apoya Amaya, la segunda mayor de 19 años, tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules-dejémosla que disfrute del desayuno, así luego nos vamos al día de campo-

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!-gritan Hane y Tsubame, las gemelas de

7 años, Hane tiene el cabello de su padre y los ojos azules y Tsubame tiene el cabello también anaranjado pero mas claro y ojos azules-¡¡¡Día de campo!!!-vuelven a gritar al unísono.

-¡¡¡Ya quieren callarse, me dan dolor de cabeza!!!-les dice Koichi de 16 años, tiene el cabello anaranjado y ojos miel, de todos lo varones es el que mas se parece a Ichigo físicamente y en el carácter.

-¡¡¡Tonto!!!-le grita su hermano mayor golpeándolo-¡¡¡no les grites a las niñas o que quieres que lloren!!!-le dice señalando al par de niñas que estaban con los ojos llorosos.

-Ya…lo siento Hane, Tsubame-dice Koichi con una mano en su nuca.

-Te perdonamos ichi-nii-dice la gemelas abrazándolo una a cada pierna.

-Si como sea-dice Koichi, sus padres veían desde la cama todo como una típica escena de hermanos Kurosaki.

-Oka-san creo que alguien quiere darte un abrazo y un beso otra ves!!!-dice Amaya, que tenía en brazos a un inquieto Kotaro el mas pequeños de todos con 2 años tenía el cabello negro azulado y ojos miel.

-Ven aquí dulzura-le dice Rukia tomando en brazos a Kotaro, empezando a hacerle cosquillas mientras el pequeño se reía.

-Todavía nos queda una sorpresa-le dice Ichigo mientras veía como todos sus hijos salían-me lo prestas-le dice el pelinaranja refiriéndose a Kotaro.

-Claro-le dice dándole al el niño, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza, provocando que se ria el pequeño-y no trates a nuestro hijos como cosas-

-Si lo que tu digas amor dice saliendo-luego de unos minutos entraron todos de nuevo, cada uno con una flor en su mano.

-Queríamos…-comienza Amaya captando su atención-regalarte un ramos de flores por tu cumpleaños pero no nos decidíamos por ninguna así que…-

-Así que, decidimos traerte cada una de estas flores, que según nosotros tienen que ver contigo como esta-dice Kukai mostrando un Azahar que estaba en sus manos-Azahar, significa orgullo, pureza, perdurabilidad, las tres te definen perfectamente Oka-san, aunque no tanto lo de pureza-le susurra lo último mientras le da la flor para luego alejarse.

-Jazmín-dice Amaya-sensualidad, amor, belleza delicada, amabilidad-le dice para luego dársela.

-Cala-dice Koichi-elegancia, nobleza y rectitud… sobre todo rectitud-dice ganándose un golpe de su madre.

-Azucena-dice Yukie-la inocencia, de corazón inocente, candor, virtud, pureza-

-Azalea-dice Keichi-simboliza la fragilidad y la pasión-le dice dándole la flor-¿Qué es pasión?-pregunta inocentemente.

-Ya se acabo tu turno sigue Hane-dice Ichigo.

-Pero…-le replica Keichi.

-¡¡¡Sigue Hane!!!-le gritas asustando a Keichi que vuelve apurado a su lugar, esto hizo reír a la morena.

-Nenúfar-dice Hane-significa pureza de corazón, tu tienes el corazón mas puro Oka-chan-le dice Hane, haciendo a Rukia sonreír.

-Orquídea-dice Tsubame-belleza femenina, perfección-

-Rosa-dice Ichigo-Amor, amistad, tus miradas me congelan-le dice haciendo que Rukia se reía-Te amo-le vuelve a decir mientras le da un suave beso-Y Kotaro, también tiene una flor para mami no es así-le dice al niño al lo que el pequeño asiente-toma-le disponiendo al niño en el regazo de la morena, traía entre sus manos una violeta-Que linda, gracias cariño-le dice Rukia pero cuando la iba a tomar, Kotaro la aparta, Rukia lo mira extrañada-¿Qué pasa?-

-Violeta-dice sorprendiendo a todos-Violeta, lealtad, confianza, modestia, simplicidad… te quiero oka-chan-dice el niño ante la mirada estupefacta de su madre, que luego se convierte en una llena de cariño-yo también te quiero Kotaro-le dice dándole un beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo eso si no me lo esperaba-dice Koichi.

-Ni nosotros-dicen al unísono los otros hermanos y su padre.

-Bueno dejemos a su madre un rato sola disfrutando de su desayuno-le dice Ichigo a sus hijos y tomando en brazos Kotaro-vamos ya salgan, hay que terminar de prepara el día de campo-les dice alo que todos salen corriendo.

-Tomate tu tiempo-le dice Ichigo-ya estas mas vieja enana-le dice burlonamente.

-Si, ahora los años me pegan peor no se porque-

-Sopórtalo, ese es el precio por ser humana-

-Pues, no me arrepiento-le dice sonriéndole.

-Me alegro-le dice el pelinaranja dándole un beso en la frente, en eso se escucha el sonido de algo rompiéndose-será mejor que me valla-dice saliendo de la habitación-¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON MOCOSOS!!!-les grita Ichigo.

Al estar completamente sola Rukia, se levanta de la cama y va hacia el mueble donde están todas las fotos de ella con su esposo e hijos a los largo de los años, fueron, son y serán muchos momentos felices, no se arrepentía de haber dejado otro mundo, para volverse parte de este no si, cada vez que tuviera que vivirlo sería con esta hermosa y gran familia.

-Definitivamente no me arrepiento-

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en cuanto a mi fic el nuevo shinigami sustituto tratare lo mas pronto posible por subir

**otro cap. Nos vemos.**


End file.
